I'm Sorry
by Exeception
Summary: Takes place in the end of Eclipse. Bella chooses Jacob, but when Edward can't accept the choice he comes back for revenge. Can Bella and Jake stay together? And alive? Please R
1. Prologue

**I just saw Eclipse and now I'm completely team Jacob. Love him. 3**

"Jacob, I love you." Bella admitted as she stared at Jacob's half destroyed body.

"But not more than that bloodsucker" He growled softly.

"Yes, more than Edward. You proved to me that I do have feelings for you and they are stronger than anything I have ever felt for him. You can give me more than he ever could." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Jacob asked; his eyes filled with joy.

"Yes, really; but Jake don't think about it. Let's wait until you're healed."

"Alright, Bells"

"I have to go"

"I love you."

"I know Jake, love you too." Bella finished as she left.

"Edward, maybe we should wait longer to get married," Bella said softly as she sat face to face with Edward.

"Why?" Edward asked, his voice was hurt and his eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Just because, I don't think I can go through this right now."

"Bella…" He said; his cold frozen heart felt as though it was breaking.

"Just let me think about it for a bit longer"

"But Bella"

"No, Edward; I'm going to go to see Jacob" Bella said as she rushed out of the room. She got in her truck and drove quickly to Jake's house. As she pulled up she saw Jacob waiting outside for her and she jumped out of the truck.

"Jake! Are you better?" Bella said as she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Yep" he said as he kissed her.

"I love you, Jake"

"I love you too, Bells"

"Edward" Alice gasped.

"What?" He asked, too lazy to pick out her thoughts.

"I just saw Bella's future"

"And?"

"You're not in it."

**Sorry the prologue's so short. Please R&R.**


	2. Disapear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. ****.**

**Please R&R. Thanks.**

Bella walked towards the Cullen house, her palm fit perfectly inside Jacob's as he held it firmly. Alice was the first to come out, her face held a pained smile as she stared at Bella and Jacob.

"We can still be friends right?" She asked, worry showed on her face.

"Of course Alice" Bella replied with a smile.

Relief showed on Alice's face and she turned and fled into the house as Edward stormed outside.

"Edward…" Bella started.

"Don't Bella, just tell me why." Edward growled though hurt showed in his perfect gold eyes.

"You can't give me what Jake can. Plus I don't need to _change_ for him," She replied simply.

"I don't _need_ you to change for me"

"Oh please Edward" Bella scoffed as she slid her engagement ring off her finger. She pressed it into his cold palm. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't" Edward snarled as he raced off into the forest.

"He'll get over it" Jacob said with a roll of his eyes

Bella snuggled into Jacob's chest as she slept.

"Jacob, don't leave me" Bella whispered in her sleep, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm right here, Bells. Don't worry" He said into her hair as his kissed the top of her head.

"Edward… Don't you dare touch him… NO! Edward how could you?" Bella screamed as she dreamed.

"Bella wake up" Jacob said as he shook her lightly.

Bella looked up at him; her tears stained her cheeks lightly.

"I had a terrible nightmare" She said as she kissed him urgently.

"It's all over now sweetie. I'm here" He said as he squeezed her in his arms.

"I love you so much Jake"

"I love you too Bella,"

The phone rang, piercing the silence we had fallen into as we just stared at each other lost in thought.

"_Hello?" Bella asked as she picked up the phone._

"_Bella, Edward disappeared." Alice said._

"_What do you mean, Alice?"_

"_He disappeared_ _Bella. We can't find him; we can't even find his scent. He's been gone for weeks now, but now we are really worried"_

"_Why are you telling me?"_

"_I can sense bad things Bella, just watch out."_

"_Okay thanks Alice"_

"_Alright, I have to go. Bye Bella. We miss you."_

"_Bye"_

The receiver went dead and Bella's face held a confused expression.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Edward disappeared. Alice says bad things are going to happen." Bella said softly.

Suddenly Jacob stood up, he growled.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked; worry clouded her eyes.

"I just found the leech." He said as he stormed outside.

Bella ran outside as she heard Jacob shift. She screamed as she saw Edward, his eyes were black with thirst. Jacob ran at him but Edward through the wolf across the clearing, Jacob crashed into a tree and he yelped with surprise.

"If I can't have you Isabella Swan, then the dog can't either." Edward yelled as he lunged at me. His teeth dug into my neck and I felt him draining my blood. Suddenly Jacob ripped him off of me and the burning started. Jake tore off Edward's head, but he didn't have time to burn the body. He picked me up gently with his teeth and raced towards the Cullen house. I screamed wildly as my body felt as though it was on fire.

**Sorry for another short one, but I really need to sleep. I'll try to make an ultra plump chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Changed

**Thanks to those who review. Love you guys. My family has been calling me a traitor for switching but oh well. I hope you like this chapter.**

Jacob scrambled up the stairs of the Cullen house in his wolf form. As he reached the top of the stairs Carlisle took Bella away from me and Jacob shifted back, and Jasper shoved some shorts in his face.

"Put these on please" He ordered as Jake tugged the shorts on.

"Please save her, I don't care if she's a vampire or not." Jacob begged.

Carlisle nodded and bit Bella's a couple more times before whisking her away.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Jasper asked eyeing the werewolf carefully.

"I'm fine, but my ankle hurts a lot." He replied softly as he looked down, blood was streaming down his leg.

"Jacob, you were bitten." Alice said as his leg started to burn. Jacob collapsed on the floor as his world went black.

_Bella's POV_

I screamed in pain as Carlisle bit me again, the fire was so strong now. I could hardly breathe now, it was so bad. I bit my lip in pain, I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the heat but I couldn't. It was impossible.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some morphine. It will hopefully dull the pain a little." Carlisle said as he plunged the needle into my arm.

It didn't, at all. But it prevented me from moving, or breathing. But for some reason I didn't have to breathe, it was so weird. I suddenly wondered if I had made the right decision. Choosing Jacob, and not Edward; what if I hadn't? I mean Jake and I had been friends since we were little, and I had only known Edward for a year. And during that year I had almost gotten killed at least three times. If I could I would have smiled to myself as I remembered something from when Jake and I were kids.

_We were getting ready to play some weird game, and I was the captain. Obviously the Gym teacher had no idea about my lack of coordination. But anyway I remember I choose Jake and he looked at me with disbelief._

"_You chose me?" He had asked._

"_Of course Jake, you're my best friend" I replied with a smile._

"_Bells." He had said with sudden seriousness._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Always choose me." _

Now I wonder if he had known back then, that this would happen. I doubt he had, but still his words hung eerily in my mind now. I think I made the right choice, but what if Jacob didn't want me now that I was going to be a vampire. I pondered this until after what had seemed to be endless time the burning began to recede towards my heart. I forced my eyelids open as my heart gave its last beat. Everything was so detailed, so perfect. So beautiful.

"Bella?" Alice asked as she looked at me in astonishment.

"Yes?" I asked, I gasped as I heard my voice. It had seemed so long since I had talked.

"Drink this" Esme said with a smile, interrupting whatever Alice was about to say. She held a large cup out to me, the smell was amazing. I grabbed it and gulped it down quickly and then I directed my attention back to Alice who seemed to be worried deeply about something.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked as I looked around the room confused.

"Bella… Jake was bitten too. He might not make it" Alice said, her voice was filled with remorse.

**Sorry this one was kind of short too. But it seems a lot longer in Word. Please review and tell me if you like this one. **** Thanks.**


End file.
